Back In Time
by MissHol
Summary: Carole takes a look back on how the past couple of years have turned out. Features alot of Klaine and moments between Blaine and Carole. Also features Finn and Burt as well as some of the other New Directions. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't an easy life for Carole Hummel. Looking after 3 teenage boys, a toddler and still making time for her husband was quite a handful. She couldn't believe how quick everything had changed for her.

First was being introduced to Burt Hummel by his eccentric, but charming son Kurt at a Parents Evening. Before she knew it, he had asked for her hand in marriage and there they were standing at the alter exchanging vows whilst her son Finn and Kurt and the rest of the Glee Club were right beside them.

Then they bought their first house together. Choosing that was just a challenge in itself. Carole could remember the day like it was yesterday.

Finn wanted outdoor space to practice football to stay as the school's quarterback. Kurt wanted ample space to put all his belongings in and still making sure that the feng shui was right. Finally they both wanted private space to hang out with their friends. Even though Finn and Kurt got on pretty well there was still a big elephant that hung in the room and that was the fact that Kurt was gay but openly proud about it. Finally they had found a perfect house with everything in it.

'Mom this house is huge!' exclaimed Finn as he raced down the stairs looking like a kid in a candy store.

'Yes the room is perfect and I have soooo many ideas already of how to decorate it.' Kurt butted in with the same expression that Finn wore on his face.

'OK Kurt I know you love it but if you want to be extravagant then you will have to pay to decorate your own room. Money will start to become tight if we buy this place.' Burt reminded his son.

Then before Carole even had time to blink they had bought the grand 6 bedroom house and had settled into their new life together as a family. Life passed by easily enough with practically the same routine day in day out. Both boys would get up, Kurt the earliest to go through his facial in time, Finn leaving it to the last 5 minutes. Then Burt would leave to go to work and Carole would leave for her nursing job and they would all be home in time for dinner together in front of the TV, then going their own separate ways, Finn to play video games, Kurt to pick out outfits for the next day. This would leave Burt and Carole to themselves to just relax in each others arms. This was Carole's favourite time of the day that she most looked forward to her and reminded her of why she had fallen in love with Burt.

Everything was going fine until Kurt came home one day covered in head to toe in red slushie and whimpering like a child faced with their worst nightmare with Finn trudging in behind him.

'Kurt what the hell happened to you!' exclaimed Burt quickly jumping off the couch from where he had previously been watching a football game. They had seen Kurt been slushied before but he had always shrugged it off. Carole had never seen the pained expression that wore Kurt's face though and it ripped her heart open to see it.

'I-I-I-I'm fine, honestly' stumbled Kurt not really believing himself let alone his dad and Carole.

'Kurt it's obvious that's not true! Finn would you perhaps give us an insight into why my son is standing in the living room shaking like a nervous wreck!' Burt demanded turning his attention to his step-son who had collapsed on the stairs.

'I don't know exactly what happened all I can tell you is that I saw Kurt slumped against the lockers in the hallway after football practice in exactly this state and all I've got out of him are the words 'He's going to kill me.' Finn's eyebrows furrowed in concentration trying to remember all the details. Carole knew that that was one of her son's weakest points that he had definitely got from his dad.

Seeing Burt's anger start to build up Carole decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

'Kurt honey who wants to kill you?' she asked whilst directing Kurt towards the sofa.

It took a while for Kurt to register that Carole was talking to him. Finally he let out a little sound which Carole would have missed if at that moment Burt hadn't muted the TV. It was barely audible but she heard the unmistakable words that had caused so much pain before.

'Karofsky.'

'Right that's it its decided. You are not staying anymore at that school Kurt. Starting next week you will transfer to Dalton to be with Blaine and the rest of those singing boys.' Burt stated. 'You can argue all you like boy but I am not having my son stay in a school where his life is in danger. We will use the money we were going to use for the honeymoon.'

'Dad I'm not going to argue, I love Dalton and Blaine will be there but are you sure about using the honeymoon fund? I mean you and Carole have been looking forward to it ever since the wedding.' That was the longest sentence they had heard from Kurt yet.

'Darling its OK we will go on holiday another time but right now you are moving to Dalton and don't worry about Karofsky, we will sort that out with Principal Figgins, you wont need to be involved. Now come on lets get you to bed.' Carole smiled at Kurt in that mothering way she could do so well.

Kurt reluctantly agreed, a wave of tiredness sweeping over him and before he knew it he was being carried up the stairs by Finn. Carole had to smile at the way the two boys had bonded so quickly. A couple of months ago Finn would never have touched Kurt because of who he was, now they were like complete brothers.

'We will sort this whole mess out Burt, we truly will but now let's go to sleep.' Looking at her husband's tired face she looked into his eyes and said 'Everything is going to be OK darling I promise.'

And true to her word Carole had kept that promise. They had got Karofsky sent to a juvenile detention centre and there was no way he was ever going to be returning to McKinley. However Kurt had settled in with Blaine and the Warblers so he decided to stay there for the whole year. Carole had been very happy for Kurt when he announced he was dating Blaine. Burt had been a bit hesitant, the couple of times he had met Blaine they didn't particularly see eye to eye. The first time being when he was found in Kurt's bed after a party at Rachel's and the second time was to have a sex talk in Burt's garage. However Carole had convinced Burt to accept the situation and life went by easily enough.

Carole got distracted from her thoughts and sat up in her sun lounger when she heard the screams from Finn as Blaine had just attacked him with a massive water pistol. The childish grin on Blaine's face made him look so innocent as if he was just 5 years old again.

However Carole knew it hadn't always been like this. The Hummel-Hudson household had had a lot of up and downs that year that Kurt and Blaine got together and it mainly had been about Blaine.

It had all started the night Blaine turned up on their doorstep at 11 o clock at night, battered, bruised, bleeding and in complete tears. That was the night that Carole and Burt had found out about Blaine's personal life and that theirs had changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so I'm MissHol I am so sorry that I forgot to introduce myself in the first chapter but I was a bit unsure of how to upload the whole story thing so I just started writing. My plan is to just keep writing chapters that involve the Hummel-Hudson household. It starts off as the title of going back in time through mainly with the relationship between Carole and Blaine but it will mostly likely include everyone. So please review and any ideas will be very much appreciated. So enough of that and on with the story.**

Chapter 2

It was a dark cold night in the Lima District of Ohio. The wind rushed down the street knocking anything over that was in its way. The rain lashed against the windows and Carole Hudson-Hummel was very pleased that she wasn't out there and was instead wrapped in her husbands arms on the sofa. The clock chimed 11 o clock. Carole and Burt had decided to settle down to a box set of Friends that they didn't often get a chance to watch. Finn was upstairs probably having fallen asleep with the video game still on Carole thought as she could hear the distant noises of the repetitive words GAME OVER. Kurt had said goodnight about an hour before leaving him plenty of time to do his nighttime facial and knowing Kurt was most likely to be fast asleep by now as his beauty sleep was very precious to him. It was all very peaceful until the banging on the front door scared the life out of Burt and Carole who jumped in each others arms.

'Who the hell is banging on my door at this time of night. It cant be one of the boys their both upstairs, so I suppose its just someone playing Knock and Run.' Burt commented and settled back to the TV.

The banging continued persistently however before turning to feeble knocks and Carole decided it couldn't be a anonymous prankster playing knock and run. She got up to answer the door and the sight that met her eyes nearly tore her heart apart.

There standing on her front porch was Blaine. Bruises covered his arms and face and blood was pouring out of a cut lip.

'Oh My God Blaine!' shrieked Carole at the sobbing boy standing in front of her. She quickly dragged him inside being careful not to hurt him too much. Burt turned away from the TV and the anger in his eyes became quite clear when he took in the scene. Blaine was soaked from head to toe and was making a massive puddle in the hallway but he was quickly pushed inside. Before he knew what was happening though he felt his legs give way underneath him and the whole world turned black.

As Blaine woke up everything felt very fuzzy to him. He couldn't figure out where he was and he started to panic, nearly falling off where he was lying as he wriggled to escape where he was. However a hand on his shoulder caught his attention and the soothing words 'Its OK honey you are safe now, Blaine calm down its me Carole' made him suddenly relax. Carole feeling the tension loosen in the boy's body made a move to sit next to him on the sofa.

'Blaine its alright, your at Kurt's house on the sofa, its 2 o clock in the morning and everyone else is in bed.' Carole told him trying to get him to come round to full consciousness. Reaching over to turn on the light as the boy sat up did Carole only fully see for the first time the injuries that Blaine had managed to sustain. His left eye was swollen up with a massive bruise, his lip was crusted with dried blood and he was a mess of scratches over his arms. As the boy sat up he gasped and winced in pain. 'Add a few broken ribs to that' thought Carole.

'Blaine sweetheart, what happened? I know you may not want to tell me, but we are going to have to take you to hospital soon darling and I kind of need to know what went on to explain to the doctors. I promise you can trust me' explained Carole to the broken boy.

'Its fine, really Carole I don't need to go to hospital.. ah!' Blaine gasped again as his ribs pressed against each making his argument weaker by the second.

'No you are not alright Blaine if you are not careful those ribs could press onto your lungs and then you are in serious trouble. We have to go soon but not before you tell me at least a bit about what happened'.

After a few minutes in silence Blaine uttered the words that Carole deep down had known but didn't want to think of it.

'It was my dad.'

Carole had known from Kurt that Blaine had never had a great relationship with his dad who didn't like him for being the perfect child that he was meant to be like his twin sister Megan was. Blaine had mentioned to Burt before now that his ad had spent a whole summer rebuilding a car with him to try make him straight. But Carole had never known it had been this bad with his dad. Blaine acted so confident in life and stuck by Kurt through whatever but she didn't believe the fact that this was the first time he had been abused thinking back to the few bruises she had seen dotted across Blaine over the previous years.

'We um had a pretty big argument over Kurt and he had been drinking and he just sort of attacked me.' Blaine explained quite calmly now returning some of the self discipline back to his personality.

'OK that's all you have to tell me for now Blaine but I really do think we need to wake Kurt and get you to the hospital.'

'OK.' Blaine answered back grudgingly.

And with that they headed off to the hospital. Blaine lying across the lap of a very confused Kurt who had only just been woken up and had no idea what on earth had happened to his boyfriend. As they reached the lights of he Lima Hospital Entrance Carole knew that she was still in for a very long night.

OK I know its not very long but I plan on posting a new chapter soon. However please review so I know if I'm doing alright at this and also it will motivate me to put up chapters quicker for your enjoyment. So remember please review. Thank You! xx


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys are liking these stories I plan to start uploading chapters quicker because I have so many different storylines that I want to include. So enjoy the trip down the hospital!

Chapter 3

Carole was glad she had woken Finn and Kurt to get them to come with her because as they made their way to the reception desk Blaine started to lose his concentration and became unable to keep himself up. Luckily Finn and Kurt were easily able to hold him up on either side as a doctor showed them into an emergency room and help them lay Blaine down on the bed.

However neither of them were too happy when the doctor forced them outside so they could run X-Rays on him.

'Why can't be in there with them surely if the x-rays could damage us then they can damage Blaine to so why cant I be there with him!' raged Kurt getting angrier by the moment.

'Its standard procedure sir and I can assure you that we will be no longer than 15 minutes so if you could all just wait in the waiting room. I promise Blaine is in good hands now' the doctor pressed.

15 minutes turned into 45 minutes and Kurt started to become agitated. It was now 1 o clock in the morning and Carole could see that both of the boys were dropping including herself but she forced herself to stay awake by buying coffee after coffee from the vending machine. What she really needed was Burt but he had had to stay at home in case they heard back from Blaine's parents, which was highly unlikely she thought.

Finally the doctor came back out with Blaine in a wheelchair. The boy looked dejected and although was wide awake was refusing to make eye contact with anyone. The doctor showed them into a recovery room where they could stay until he was sure that Blaine was able to be discharged which wouldn't be until 7 o clock.

'Blaine has had 4 broken ribs which were pushing down on his lungs but luckily we got to them in time before they punctured either of them. He won't be able to see out of his left eye for a couple of days so his balance could be affected that's what the wheelchair is for.' The doctor explained. 'Apart from the cuts and bruises which will heal by themselves you are free to go at 7. I'm assuming he will be staying with you' he asked.

'Of course he will be don't worry about that I will care for him. Thank you very much Bill.' Carole thanked her fellow colleague.

Now was what she was dreading. Asking Blaine what had really happened. Luckily Blaine was ready to explain. Holding Kurt's hand for reassurance he began to talk.

'I had just got back from Dalton and as soon as I walked through the door into the living room I could tell he had been drinking. Mom was calm on the sofa but Dad was really agitated. He asked where I had been but when I explained he didn't believe me and thought I had been with Kurt. The harder I protested the more he got angrier with me. He has never accepted me for being gay like Burt has done for Kurt and so I started to get angry too. I mean I am to blame as well I said some harsh stuff about him never being a proper father and teaching me how to be a man but he just retorted back that I would never be a man. That hurt so I threw a punch at him but he quickly blocked it ….. and that is when he started to beat the crap out of me. I couldn't block myself he is a lot bigger than me, I didn't get my height from him. But the thing that hurt the most was my mom just ignored the whole thing and carried on watching the TV. Then he kicked me out on the doorstep. All I've got with me his my car keys and that was hard driving to your house if anyone had seen me they probably thought I was drunk.' He smiled to himself at that comment. 'And that's how I ended up on your doorstep beaten to death and with nothing on me. I'm sorry for being such a pain'

Carole had started to well up at this speech by Blaine. 'Blaine you will never be a pain, now all of you try and get some sleep seeing as we've got a few hours to kill before we can leave. I'm going to sort out some paperwork and get Burt to set up the spare room for Blaine.'

'No you don't have to do that.' Blaine protested, gasping at the pain as he tried to sit up.

'Blaine will you lie back down now!' shouted Kurt at his boyfriend and Blaine actually listened. Carole was amazed at how in touch with each other those two were.

'Blaine you are coming home with us, you cannot go back to your house and once I speak with Burt I'm sure he will agree, we re going to take you in and you can live with us full time even after you are better if you want to.' Carole waited for the boy's reaction.

Funny enough his reaction was to not protest but mouth a 'thank you' before falling straight off to sleep from his medication. As Carole left that recovery room to sort out the paperwork did she only just realize what she had let herself into. But for Blaine she couldn't care less.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry they are a bit short but I promise if you start reviewing I will make them longer. I love writing these stories so please review and I hope to have another chapter up soon. By the way at the moment I am loving La Isla Bonita by Naya and Ricky Martin it is so addictive! **

**Thank You, MissHol xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys here is Chapter 4 and I promise it is going to be longer than the previous chapters you have read. So enjoy!

After what felt like hours a nurse finally came back into the recovery room, carrying bottles of medication and announcing that Blaine could be discharged now. Blaine had drifted in and out of sleep a few times but had never been conscious enough to hold a conversation, either that or he was a very good actor but Carole highly doubted it. After the nurse left Kurt began to try to wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Try was the correct word seeing as Blaine was one of the worst people in the world to wake up.

"Blaine come on now baby, you need to wake up so we can go home. The nurse has said you are fine to leave now. Come on Blaine" Kurt kept persisting but at times his boyfriend could be very stubborn. Carole seeing defeat sweep across Kurt's eyes went over to help him.

"Let me try Kurt you might be too quiet for him especially if he is a deep sleeper like Finn." Carole began to shake the boy very gently but almost at once his eyes popped open with a look of horror inside them and Carole had never seen the boy look so scared not even the several hours before when he had appeared on her doorstep. "Blaine its OK its only me Carole and Kurt, come on sweetheart its time to go home and into a nice comfy bed, come on lets get you up." And as quickly as the look had been in his eyes it vanished and he started to get up from the bed with the help of Kurt. Carole made a mental note to talk to Burt about it later because it was most unusual for that to happen to someone when they woke up.

They made their way to the front of the hospital where Finn had pulled up the car so that Blaine didn't have to walk very far because with 4 broken ribs it made it very difficult for him to walk and relied heavily on Kurt. As they climbed into the back of the car Blaine began to whisper something.

"What is it babe? Do you need something? I promise we are going to get home very soon and you can relax." Kurt tried to whisper sweet words into Blaine's ear but he was having none of it.

"Dude you're going to have to speak louder, we can't hear what you want." Finn exclaimed in impatience as Carole pulled the car out onto the highway. Even though Carole thought this was a bit harsh for Finn to come out with she agreed that Blaine had to speak louder if he wanted them to hear. Luckily the sharp words prompted Blaine to become slightly like the normal Blaine.

"It's the 4th junction off the highway, then turn left and head into Crescent Green, it's the 6th house down on the left please." Blaine recited sounding like a SatNav.

"Blaine there is no way you are going back to that house, remember its your dad who did this to you!" Kurt was practically shouting at his boyfriend trying to reason with him.

After a few seconds for it to register to Blaine he whispered an "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

Carole tried to comfort the boy still whilst driving. "Honey its fine you've been through a lot in this past hours its only natural to forget certain details, but you are coming back to ours and staying there definitely until you are full recovered. There is no doubt about that."

Soon they arrived in front of the Hummel-Hudson household just as the sun was rising over the skyline. Kurt and Finn had Blaine in between them half carrying him as he could only half see because of his bruised eye. Carole ran for the door and as they got inside Burt emerged from the kitchen and help them lay Blaine down on the couch. He then motioned for Carole to come into the kitchen.

"What's up, have Blaine's parents been in touch?" Carole asked her husband.

"No they haven't and probably won't especially as it was them who did this to their own son." Burt snapped getting angrier by the minute when he thought what that boy had had to go through. He liked Blaine and thought he was a very polite, decent boy who was very honest and caring and that is why he had allowed him to date Kurt.

"Then why the face?" Carole questioned. It looked like Burt had something on his mind but she knew it would be hard to get it out of him. Burt didn't like to voice things sometimes if he could help it.

"I think … that Blaine needs to move in here permanently. He can't go back to that house if that's the way they treat him. I knew things were slightly bad, that his dad wasn't accepting of his sexuality he mentioned that when he visited me in the garage one time but he is a very caring boy and has brought the best out of Kurt. I couldn't bare to just ship him back to that house and feel guilty never knowing what might happen next to him." Burt gruffed.

Carole let out a relieved sigh. Whilst they had been waiting for Blaine to be discharged she had kept going through her head of how to propose the idea of Blaine moving in to Burt and to her luck he was the one who had brought it up.

"What's the matter, don't you like the idea. I know money will be tough but we can figure it out, maybe get Finn and Kurt to be a little bit more independent and pay for some of their own things so we can take care of Blaine as well." Burt tried to persuade Carole to the idea not knowing that this is exactly what she wanted.

"No darling it's exactly what I wanted because I may have accidentally promised that to him after the doctor had finished checking him over because he was getting all worked up about his dad abusing him. However he probably doesn't really remember on the way here he couldn't even remember for a minute that it was his father who caused all this to him." Carole explained to her confused husband.

"Right well we will let him rest and speak to Finn and Kurt together to see what they think about it. I mean him and Kurt are the ones who are going to have to get used to another teenage boy around the house. Although I don't really think they will mind Blaine is already round here all the time anyway. I'm going to get the boys and talk to them now I think if that's alright with you." Burt asked standing up to go get the two boys.

"Yeah its fine the quicker we do the quicker we can start going through all the paperwork to get him as a registered person in this house. But of course we will have to check with Blaine when he wakes up if he agrees with this." Carole reminded him.

A minute later the two boys came into the room, Finn with a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulder. Carole couldn't believe how close the two of them had become since they had moved in because she remembered when her and Burt first started dating that their sons hadn't got on very well with each other.

"Boys will you sit down please, we have a proposition to ask you." Carole stated. They had decided it was her who was going to ask the boys because she was the one who most likely to keep everyone calm if it turned into a disagreement. "Now I know you may have heard me mention this at the hospital but we want to ask you for your opinions on the idea of Blaine moving in here permanently."

"What even after he is better?" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn can you keep your voice down a bit please we don't want to wake Blaine up yet he needs to sleep before he has to take his medication. And yes even after he is better. We don't feel right sending him back to that house especially after we have seen how bad Blaine ended up this time. But that is only with your permission and we will be speaking to Blaine once he wakes up." Carole surveyed the looks on the two boys faces as this information sunk in.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm cool with it. Blaine is sound he actually like sports and will play my video games with me when Puck is busy pool cleaning." Finn was the first one to break the silence.

"So your OK with it?" Burt asked not quite believing his ears. Both him and Carole thought that he was going to be the hardest one to persuade.

"Yeah sure I don't mind now can I please go sleep those horrible little plastic chairs at the hospital are just not made for sleeping in, although they should be if you think about it." Finn began to get up.

"Yeah sure darling I will come and get you later for some food." Carole got up and gave her son a hug, proud of how well he coped with everything as sometimes he acted like a little kid who needed help with everything.

As Finn trudged up the stairs Carole turned her attention back to Kurt who was staring into space not having said anything. "Honey are you OK you haven't said anything I know it's a bit of a shock you guys haven't been dating long but we think it's the best thing for Blaine's health."

Eventually Kurt spoke. "No its not that I would love to have him here its just that how can we afford everything? Both him and Finn can eat like horses, they love their TV so electricity bills will go through the roof and we will both have to leave Dalton. He loves it there, all of them are like his family but there is no way you van afford to lots of tuition for Dalton because I'm pretty sure his parents wont pay for him anymore. I mean I love McKinley but its going to be hard on him. Its change and Blaine doesn't like change. He thinks he can handle it but deep down I know he cant. That's exactly why he acted out in the car about going home because although he loves it here at times he just cant accept certain things." This was a very long speech for Kurt and it seemed to tire him out as he started to slump in his seat. Carole looked over at Burt.

"Bud don't even worry about money for things like food and electricity we can easily sort that out. I admit you and Finn will have to stop spending so much on stuff you don't need. And yes with the schools you will both have to go to McKinley but he will fit in with the rest of the New Direction kids and with all of our help we will help him accept the change. Sure he is going to be slightly messed up. I mean his father managed to put him in hospital but he will get better. Now I take it as a yes to having Blaine here?" Burt asked.

"Yes definitely thank you Dad, Carole." Kurt got up and gave them both a big hug.

"No problem Kurt, now lets go wake up Blaine. We will explain to him what we want to do with him and he needs his medication anyway." Carole said as they all got up from the table and headed into the living room where on the couch lay a small boy, sucking his thumb like a little child, curls messed everywhere. It would have been a very cute sight expect for the fact that he had bruises covering his entire body and a hand over his ribs, obviously giving him pain in his sleep.

I wonder how this is going to turn out thought Carole as Kurt went over to wake up the sleeping boy. They would just have to wait and see.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review because it gives me more motivation to write more chapters. Like I promised this is one of the longest chapters yet and I plan to write many more even after Blaine gets better. So remember guys please review!**

**Thank you, MissHol**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am so sorry about the delay but I have been revising for my exams but here is another chapter for Back In Time. Enjoy!

As Blaine slowly awoke from his deep sleep Carole saw the slight look of alarm and terror glaze over his eyes again as Kurt gently shook his shoulder to wake him up. Definitely something to pick up on later Carole thought to herself as she lowered herself into the recliner on one side of the room.

"Hey Blaine how are you feeling?" Burt asked as sat down on the coffee table facing the two teenage boys on the couch.

"Burt honey as much as I love you sometimes you do say ridiculous things and that was one of them." Carole informed her husband as Kurt's jaw just about hit the floor.

"Oh yeah … sorry kid that came out the wrong way." Burt quickly apologized to Blaine who was trying to get into a comfortable position where he could cuddle Kurt without hurting his broken ribs.

"It's OK Mr Hummel, I'm feeling better now I've slept but my stomach is starting to hurt again." Blaine replied trying to turn back to the dapper man that everyone was so used to seeing.

"Blaine will you please stop calling my dad, Mr Hummel or Sir because it is way too polite and here take your medication it will start to make you feel slightly better." Kurt explained whilst popping out the colourful pills from the packaging.

"Yes please stop it kid its way too formal and also once you hear what we have to say you may feel like you want to call me Burt anyway." Said Burt agreeing with his son.

Blaine just looked at him in a very confused way as he swallowed the pills. Carole decided to take over because between the two boys they weren't making a whole lot of sense and Blaine had no idea what was going on.

"Blaine what the two idiots over there are trying to say is that what I said at the hospital still stands. Even after you fully recover we want you to move in here with us permanently."

"We?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes all of us Blaine including Finn. We had a family meeting about it whilst you slept and we all agree that it is the best thing for you and us. I mean how guilty would we feel if we just let you go back there and get abused again. However it is all up to you though."

There was a long silence after this and Carole couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or not. Just as she was about to ask Blaine if he wanted to say something he did.

"Yes please." Was all that came out of the boy's mouth.

It took everyone aback at how quietly he had answered but how loud it seemed in breaking the silence.

"Are you sure Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Yes definitely, I mean I don't want to go back to that house because like you said who knows what would happen next time. I really do feel like I am intruding by moving in but if you are sure it is fine with everyone ….

"Of course it is babe!" Kurt assured his boyfriend.

"Well then it would be an honour that you are so willing to accept me into your family."

"Aw group hug!" screamed Finn as he bounded down the stairs and jumped over the back of the couch.

"FINN YOU IDIOT BE CAREFUL BLAINE HAS BROKEN RIBS!" Kurt screamed at his step brother as Blaine winced in pain as the couch bounced him up and down.

"OMG I totally forgot, I am so sorry!" Finn began to apologize but Burt started to direct him out of the front door obviously thinking the same as Carole that now Finn was hyper it was best to get him out of the house while he came down.

"Come on Finn lets go for a walk round the block and give Blaine a chance to rest." Explained Burt at the look of confusion spread across his face. Carole just had to laugh.

As the front door slammed shut Carole turned to the two boys cuddling on the couch. "How did I ever end up with such a dumb son, actually don't answer that. Anyway I hope he didn't hurt you to much Blaine but I have some work to do in the office so if you need me for anything just give us a shout OK?"

"I'm fine thank you Carole." Even injured Blaine was still able to answer politely. And with that she left them to it Kurt begrudgingly allowing Blaine to watch a Harry Potter marathon. God those two were just to perfect for each other.

4 hours later and Carole was busy preparing dinner when Kurt appeared in the doorway. "Hi darling how is Blaine?" Carole asked wondering how he had managed to leave Blaine's side.

"He finally fell asleep. He tried so hard to stay awake as if its against the law to fall asleep on the couch but I'm worried about him Carole."

"Why sweetheart what's wrong?" Carole started to panic. What could be wrong with Blaine? He had only been in the house for less than 24 hours and already something was wrong!

"No its not that bad Carole!" Kurt reassured her as he saw the panicked expression over he face. "Its that have you noticed when we tried to wake Blaine up both here and at the hospital he flinches really bad and looks terrified. I don't want to talk to him about it and I know he has been through a lot but that shouldn't happen should it?

"Well I know what you mean Kurt I noticed it as well but I think we should leave it for a couple of days it might just be shock at the moment but if it still continues we will speak to him about it OK?"

"OK. Do you need any help preparing dinner?"

"Yes please that would be lovely I don't know what I did before I met you, Finn would never ask in a million years" they shared a laugh that hadn't been felt for the past day. As they began to set the table for dinner a loud, high pitched scream sounded throughout the house but coming from the living room. Both Carole and Kurt dropped what they were holding and ran.

And there sitting in the middle of the couch was Blaine, wide-eyed, sweat dripping down his face and a look of terror in his eyes as if he was being faced by a ferocious lion about to tear him apart. As Kurt ran over to his distressed boyfriend and Finn and Burt came running in from the garage Carole knew that even though Blaine was glad to be a part of this family they had a long way to go before he got back to the dapper man that he so tried to be constantly.

With a heavy sigh, Carole made her way over to Kurt and Blaine on the couch knowing that it was going to be a long night and that dinner would just have to wait.

**I am so sorry for this being so short but I have already wrote the next 3 chapters and plan to post all of them up in the next few days. Please remember to review and ideas for the future are also welcome. Also a big thanks to everyone who has added the story to their Favourites List, it means a lot to me.**

**Thank You, **

**MissHol xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but now I am getting most of my exams out of the way so I have plenty of time to start writing more chapters. Anyway here is the next chapter so please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

A week had passed since Blaine had accepted the Hummel-Hudsons offer to become a permanent addition to their household yet he had hardly moved off the couch due to the amount of pain that came from his ribs whenever he attempted to get up. He didn't like this at all however, it made him feel weak and vulnerable at the fact that he couldn't care for himself and that he had to rely on everyone else to help him with anything he needed, including using the bathroom.

Carole noticed this after a couple of days, when from the doorway of the kitchen she saw Blaine try to reach for the TV remote which was only a couple of inches away on the coffee table but was just out of reach for him. When he missed a groan escaped from his mouth and he slammed his arm down on the edge of the table in frustration, causing him pain as he hit his funny bone.

She decided that it was time that maybe she had a talk with Blaine, the first between just the two of them since he had joined them. Now seemed a perfect time as Kurt, Burt and Finn were all down the garage despite Kurt's pleas to stay and look after his boyfriend by his father reminding him that he had to take a break sometimes and that Blaine won't have moved by the time he got back. Blaine had just laughed this off but Carole knew that the statement, however much true still annoyed Blaine at the fact that it was.

'Blaine sweetie, can we talk for a minute?' Carole questioned as she ventured into the living room, not sure as to how he would react.

Blaine slowly lifted his head off the pillow on the couch, rubbing his elbow to try and subside the pain. 'Yeah sure, its not like I can even watch TV as I can't even reach the stupid remote.'

He moved up slightly to allow Carole room to fit on the end of the couch.

'Sweetie I really just want to talk to you about how you are coping with all of this, I know it must be a big change for you, having to move in with your boyfriend, having to deal with Finn and his antics and as the week has gone you seem to be getting more and more frustrated with yourself. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help?'

As she gave this mini speech she saw Blaine's expression change from confused to one of complete understanding. No matter how hard he had tried, even before the whole incident Carole had always been able to read his face like a book, even if Kurt had trouble doing so.

Finally after deliberating for a minute Blaine replied. 'It's not Kurt because I absolutely love being able to be with him 24/7 even if the situation is slightly absurd and Finn I have finally got used to if you … don't mind me saying … his peculiar ways and awkwardness but its just that I hate this feeling of not being able to look after myself like I'm some sort of invalid!'

Once again that look of frustration was beginning to show on his face – Carole tried to reason with him. 'But Blaine I am sorry to admit this to you but you sort of are. You can't move without being in complete pain.

'I know I just feel like even though I am really glad to move in with you guys I feel like I am putting you all out by having you all fetch and carry for me. You've even had to change some of your shifts so that I am not home alone!' Blaine exclaimed.

'Blaine listen you are not getting in the way if that is what you are thinking, we class you as our son now and we look after our children when they are ill or injured because we love them dearly even if they aren't ours by blood.'

Blaine seemed to accept this answer and began to stare out of the window losing himself to his thoughts as he had done so often this week. However Carole still had one more question for him and she knew she had to ask it before the others got home.

'Blaine can I just ask you one more question?' Carole asked hoping that the boy had heard her.

She assumed that he had as he sharply turned his head back to face Carole. 'Yeah sure go ahead.'

'I've noticed and so has Kurt that whenever one of us tries to wake you if we slightly nudge you, you wake up so suddenly and always have a expression of terror across your face. I was just wondering what do you see just before you wake up that scare you so much?'

Blaine did not answer for a very long time and Carole began to wonder whether bringing this up was a good idea. She didn't want him to relapse when he was slowly recovering but felt deep down that he would probably benefit from talking about it, that was if he could manage it. At last he answered.

'I see his face even if I haven't dreamt about him. This is going to sound really childish but for example the other day I was dreaming that Kurt and I were sliding down this really colourful rainbow holding hands when all of a sudden someone had grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away from Kurt and when I looked at the face it was … his.' Blaine ended up whispering the end part.

'Your fathers?' Carole asked just checking to make sure.

Blaine slowly nodded. 'Yeah and when I open my eyes it takes me a minute to realise that he isn't standing over me ready to beat me up again for doing something wrong and that I'm actually safe.'

Carole nodded showing complete understanding. 'OK I completely understand that Blaine but I think that maybe you need to explain that to Kurt so that we can try to find alternate ways to wake you up without having to touch you so that maybe those images will disappear over time.'

'Yeah I think I will when he gets back but do you think that you could explain it to Burt and Finn for me please, for some reason I find it hard to tell them my feelings?' Blaine asked.

'Of course sweetie and don't worry my two boys can sometimes be a bit awkward, its not just you I just don't think they really see the emotional side sometimes.'

Blaine laughed in agreement to this. Coincidentally at this point Kurt, Burt and Finn chose that moment to walk in through the front door. A smile lit up Kurt's face to see Blaine laughing without it seeming forced for other peoples benefit.

'Hey baby how are you feeling?' he asked his boyfriend leaning over the back of the couch to give Blaine a light hug, trying not to hurt him.

'Yeah I'm fine thank you, I just had a nice chat with Carole and I was wondering if you're not busy could I talk to you for a minute?' Blaine asked.

Blaine looked over at Carole who took this opportunity to usher Burt and Finn up the stairs to the master bedroom so that she could explain what she had just learnt about Blaine.

To her surprise both of her boys seemed to take the news pretty well and both agreed to help find methods to wake Blaine up. Carole's heart swelled with pride at her mature her son had become lately as he left their room to meet up with Puck on one of his new online games. This she had to laugh at. No matter how much Finn was growing up, she suspected that his addiction to video games would probably never leave him. She couldn't figure out whether this was a good thing or not but left him to it so that he could enjoy his final teenage years.

Both Carole and Burt began to head down the stairs to start working on dinner hoping that they had given the two boys plenty of time to talk privately.

It seemed like they had as when they passed the living room Blaine's head was in Kurt' s lap as his boyfriend rubbed his hand through the curly mess and they had some sort of Disney movie on. Carole wasn't sure what but to her it looked like Aladdin. Kurt sensed their presence as they passed through and gave them a small, knowing smile. From here Carole could see that Blaine was fast asleep but for the first time as he slept his face looked happy and content.

Now the next step Carole thought as she began to wash the vegetables was to try and get Blaine up and moving so that he could try and slowly migrate his way back into the routine of normal life. However she knew this was going to be hard and decided to just take each day as it came. All she knew was that she was glad that Blaine had plenty of people around him that cared about him and would do anything to help him and that made Carole feel happy.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, after the next couple of chapters I am going to try and move away from injured Blaine and into the story of the different events that took place as Blaine makes himself at home with the Hummel-Hudsons. Please review as it makes my day and also I would like to know your views on what you thought of the chat between Blaine and Carole. **

**Thank you, **

**MissHol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am sorry for the lack of updates but now my exams are over and I am now on summer break for 11 weeks so I have plenty of time to focus on writing this story and start a couple of others that have come into my head featuring Kurt and Blaine. Anyway on with the story!**

Slowly over the next week Blaine's ribs began to heal and he started to be able to do things for himself. He could shower without anyone worrying that he would collapse whilst in there and he could comfortably sit around the family table and join them for meal times.

They had come to the conclusion together that the best way to wake Blaine up, whether from a nightmare or just from a nap was to shout his name or rock whatever he was lying on at the time. However Finn took this opportunity to take it one step further and wake him up by pouring a glass of water over his head which would annoy Blaine to no end but despite everything he could see the funny side to it. Luckily.

There were constant trips back and to from the hospital for check-ups but the doctors were happy with the progress and by the end of the week they were happy with him, finally moving the appointment to just one more at the end of the month.

To celebrate they decided to have a pizza night with a movie at home as Blaine still wasn't still up to going out anywhere. And that is when Burt decided to bring up some of the house rules that he had stayed up all night composing.

Carole had a horrible feeling that Kurt and Finn may not like some of them but she knew that Blaine was just so grateful to be there and was way too polite to protest against any of them.

'Boys here is a list of rules that I want all 3 of you to abide by whilst you are living in my house. Failure to do so will result in punishment.' Burt began to proceed but Carole decided to jump in when she saw Blaine flinch at the word punishment. That had obviously hit a nerve with him and she quickly wanted to change his impression of what Burt meant by it.

'By punishment we don't mean anything physical obviously, I think Burt is meaning things more like revoking your car for the week and not allowing you out with your friends after school and working at the garage for him.' Carole explained.

She could see that both Finn and Kurt knew that their parents would never lay a hand on them but at this statement Blaine's shoulders immediately relaxed and everyone knew that this little speech was to calm him down.

'Right…yeah…sorry that's what I meant. Right rule number 1, your curfews are 10pm on a school night and 11pm on a weekend unless we say otherwise.'

'Rule number 2 is that everyone must be in their own bedrooms by 10:30pm and I will be checking to make sure that you are. Also once you are in your rooms, stay in them for the night. Blaine, I think you can move into the spare room that we have been decorating tonight as you seem to be able to make it up and down stairs but still don't forget to ask for help if you need it. OK?'

That was a problem that was still occurring. He refused to ask for help even if he needed it, not because he was stubborn but because he didn't want to be a hassle for anyone. However he nodded in agreement to Burt.

'Rule number 3 is that anything…intimate that you want to do with whoever must be done when no-one else is in the house please.'

This was a rule that the both of them had had a long discussion about in bed the previous night. Neither of them liked the fact that their 3 boys were doing anything physical although personally Carole had a feeling that Kurt and Blaine were taking things slowly. Which she was glad for. However she didn't think that the same thing could be said for her own son.

They came to the conclusion that they would both prefer the boys to be intimate with whoever they chose, in the house than in some cheap, dirty motel especially with how people reacted to Kurt and Blaine and their public displays of affection. Not that that happened often as they both were conscious that not everyone was so accepting. That didn't stop Burt from wanting to give all the boys 'the talk' sometime but Carole had managed to persuade him to leave that until everything had settled down a bit.

'Hang on, are you giving us permission to have sex?' Finn ever confused had to ask the obvious question making Kurt and Blaine look at each other in disbelief.

'No Finn he is saying that we can sit around and play Bingo all night long!' Kurt retorted back as ever with the heavy sarcasm.

Unfortunately this was something that Finn never clicked onto. About time this got cleared up Carole thought as they got further and further away from what they were actually trying to accomplish.

'Finn yes you are right but don't think you aren't getting away without the talk, beware that that is a topic that will be picked up later on sometime but for now let's get back to the rules.'

'Thank you Carole, now finally rule number 4 is that whatever problems you are having, whether it be at school or home please talk to either me or Carole about it.'

A silence fell as no-one really knew what to say. Well until Finn broke it.

'Right well if that's it I promised to meet up with Puck online on the Xbox so I am off to bed, see you tomorrow.'

Everyone sighed at this. Trust Finn to not think too deeply for too long.

'No problem Finn, in fact why don't we all head on up to bed its getting pretty late. Blaine why don't you go and see your new room, I think that you may just like it.' Burt said with a sparkle in his eye.

They had refrained from letting Blaine into his new room at Kurt's demand. He wanted it perfect for his boyfriend to move into and wanted it a surprise for him to try and cheer him up after being stuck on the couch all week.

Slowly they all made their way up the stairs so as not to cause Blaine too much pain but Carole could see that even though he was trying to act calm and nonchalant there was a tiny bit of impatience in him and deep down he was as excited as a young child on Christmas morning.

Finally they made it to the door of Blaine's new room, with Kurt shielding his eyes by putting his hands over them so as to surprise him even more. As Burt opened the door they made their way inside and at last Kurt dropped his hands so Blaine could see.

Carole knew that she would never forget this moment as Blaine could literally not take it all in. His room had an elegant style to it that only Kurt could have created yet it had a feel to it that was completely Blaine. Maybe that was because all of his personal belongings that had been in his previous bedroom lined the shelves and cupboards.

After he got over the initial shock Blaine turned to face everyone, a look of confusion over his face. 'How did you manage to get all of my things? I had a lot of stuff back at home and how did you even get in and sneak all these things in behind my back?' A million questions showed just how clueless he was feeling.

'Well the medication has made you very sleepy babe so it wasn't hard to get the stuff past you as you were often fast asleep on the couch.' Kurt chuckled as they all remembered how that had actually been the easiest part to the whole operation.

Blaine chuckled in agreement but then went back to being serious quickly. 'Can you answer the harder questions now please? Seriously how did you get into my house?'

'Oh I'm sorry babe I thought that you would want all your stuff so that you were comfortable…Oh McQueen how could I have been so stupid? Obviously you wouldn't want stuff that reminded you of the past! I am so sorry Blaine, I am a complete idiot!' Kurt started to panic at what he thought he had done wrong.

'Kurt, that's not what I meant, I really appreciate it/ personally I never thought I would see any of this stuff again and honestly that made me really sad that I had to leave it all behind and move on. Some of these items hold deep memories with me.'

One item in particular that stuck in Carole's mind at this statement was the corkboard above Blaine's desk that contained many photos of the Warblers and various pictures of him and Kurt at different places that he had obviously put together himself.

'No what I meant was how did you manage get past…him and actually be allowed into the house to get it all.'

Ah, thought Carole this is where the story gets a bit harder…

FLASHBACK

It had been 3 days now since Blaine had moved into the Hummel-Hudson household. It wasn't much of a problem however because all he did was spend most of his time fast asleep on the couch. Not that Carole could blame him. The medication was pretty strong and all of the stress was a lot for a 17 year old to have on his shoulders.

**It was that evening, at dinner, that Kurt brought up a topic, that Carole could tell was probably something quite sensitive from the way he seemed to have trouble getting his words out. **

'**How…are we going to get his stuff Dad?'**

**It was as simple as that but a question that was yet so complicated at the same time. **

'**Um I don't even know if that would be possible Kurt, we haven't met his father, not that I particularly want to and even though we have Blaine we can't just barge straight into the house as if we own it. I don't want any trouble from the police.' **

'**But he really needs some of it at least. He will probably have items like his guitar that he would really want and his boxing stuff.'**

**Carole's head snapped up at this point. Blaine could box?**

**It seemed as if Finn had the same idea as his mother but he chose to voice his opinion. **

'**Hang on, if Blaine can box, then why couldn't he defend himself from his father? Surely he could have just sucker-punched him!' **

**Kurt let out a sigh of frustration. **

'**Really Finn? A grown man who is probably a lot taller and heavier than Blaine who lets say is vertically challenged to say the least…who do you think would win?' **

**Carole could see Kurt's point. Even though she knew Kurt had not met his father, the impression that they got was that he was nothing like his son. **

**Silence fell as they all tried to think of a way to get some of Blaine's stuff. However none of them could think, so they all went to bed that night more confused than ever. **

**It was actually Puck and Artie that came to their aid the very next day. They were in Finn's room trying to beat the zombie on this one particular level when Finn brought up the topic from dinner the previous night. **

'**I just feel so bad. I mean I want to do something to help and I really feel like just breaking into his house but I don't want to cause any trouble with the police. A criminal record is the last thing I need anyone to worry about at the moment.'**

**It was Artie that came up with the inspiration. **

'**Hey did you say his surname is Anderson?**

**Finn thought for a minute. 'Yeah it is…Blaine Anderson.'**

'**Is there any possible way that his father is Bill Anderson?'**

**The name rang a bell with Finn but he couldn't place it where from. Then it clicked. 'You mean as in one of those lawyers for the top dogs in the state?' he remembered hearing the name on the news a few weeks back after he won a very complicated case. **

'**Yeah, that's the one. Well he works in the same office as my Dad except mine is slightly more powerful than him so if it is him what we could do is get my Dad to distract him for a few hours at work so that you guys can get in and remove all of Blaine's stuff.'**

**It sounded excellent to Finn, except one thing wasn't quite right.**

'**Great plan Artie, but one question, how are we still going to get in? I don't think my parents would be alright with us breaking windows to get in!'**

**This is where Puck, who had been sitting in the corner quietly, throughout this whole conversation, suddenly spoke. **

'**Leave that to me, I will come with you when you go and help you get in and out without it looking suspicious or letting this Mr Bill Anderson know we have even been there. Its not as if he is going to go into Blaine's room anyway so he wont notice the missing stuff.' **

**It all sounded good to Finn. 'So shall we meet here tomorrow morning 9am and we will drive over to Westerville and get all the stuff out. With luck we should be done about midday and we can be long gone before he gets home. I just have to check that this Bill Anderson is Blaine's father…somehow?'**

'**Already sorted.' Exclaimed Artie as he came off the phone. 'I got Dad to do a personal check on him and he is Blaine's father.' **

'**Wow dude give your Dad a massive thank you will you. How did you manage to get him to do that?' Finn cried. **

'**My Dad thinks he is a stuck up man and has always thought that there was something a bit peculiar about him. I didn't explain everything about Blaine, because not many know but he knows some basics.'**

'**Right well that's settled then. The attack-on-Blaine's-house-to-get-all-his-junk-from-his-room is officially a go.' Puck clapped his hands and turned back to the paused game. **

'**Seriously bro you couldn't think of a better name for it?' Finn raised his eyebrows. **

'**What's the point, at least everyone involved will know what we are doing.'**

**Finn nodded. There was still two people that he had to convince, Burt and his mom. **

**Surprisingly to Carole, Burt thought it was an excellent idea when Finn came to them with the plan that night as they lay in bed together. Carole was slightly worried about what Puck might be up to after knowing that boy for many years and knowing that sometimes his ideas weren't the best. But Burt was going with them so hopefully it wouldn't go disastrously wrong. She hoped. **

**It was just after midday when Burt and Finn's cars pulled back up in the driveway filled to the brim with all of Blaine's wildly belongings. **

'**Did everything go OK?' she asked as the 3 men made their way into the kitchen closing the door behind them so as not to disturb the sleeping Blaine. **

'**Yeah it was awesome, his house is huge! I thought we had turned up at the wrong house but Artie's directions were correct and you could tell it was his room because he looked so much like him.' Finn replied. **

'**Yeah and also the fact it had his name plaque on the door saying Blaine's Room was a bit of a giveaway bro.' Puck retorted. **

**Carole had to laugh at her son's face at this. **

'**So nothing got trashed and no police turned up?' she asked pointedly looking at Puck to answer this.**

'**No Mrs H, it went as smooth as a baby's backside and it doesn't look as if anybody has ever been there.' Puck replied with a proud smile across his face. **

'**It was a pretty impressive job to be fair Noah but please don't be making this a regular thing, please, either of you.' Burt reminded them. **

'**Sure thing Burt, we know it was just a special thing for Blaine.' Finn answered him.**

**At this point Kurt came rushing down the stairs as quietly as he could covered head to toe in paint splatterings. **

'**Kurt the idea is to put the paint on the walls not you.' Burt reminded him, astounded by the fact he son was actually willing to be seen in this state. **

'**I know that Dad, but I needed to do it quickly so it could dry and we can get all his stuff upstairs and onto the landing before he wakes up. He won't see it up there because he can't make it up the stairs at the moment.' Said Kurt with an eye roll to accompany it. **

'**Well then boys lets do that then before he wakes up. Puck could you help as well please?' Carole asked the boy. **

'**Of course Mrs H.'**

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

'And that is how we got everything into here.' Kurt finished telling his boyfriend the long story of how all this was made possible.

'Well apart from the fact that Kurt wouldn't let us help put it all away as apparently only he would know what you would like.' Laughed Burt.

'Thank you so much everyone. You managed to bring everything I own, right down to my school books, I'm surprised you got it all into two cars.' Blaine replied.

'That might be down to the fact that Puck was forced to sit with a ton of stuff on his lap for the journey back.' Joked Finn.

'I really must say thank you to him and Artie when I next see them.' Blaine said trying to stifle a yawn.

'Right I think it is time for everyone to settle down now. Blaine you can sleep in here starting from tonight now if you want and if you need anything at any time just remember that Burt and I are just down the hallway OK?' Carole told the boy.

Blaine nodded as Kurt helped him to lie down on the bed so that he was comfortable. As everyone began to file out of the door to their own rooms Blaine called out to Carole.

'Yes honey, what can I get you?' she asked.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you, for the talk the other day and for agreeing to let your son technically break into a house.' Blaine said smiling.

Carole had never seen it that way before but she laughed at the thought of her clumsy son successfully making it in and out of the house without being caught by the cops.

'No problem honey, I just have to make sure that him and Puck don't make this a regular thing. Mind you Artie is just as bad as the pair of them. I think we all need to watch out for them.' She joked with him. 'Goodnight sweetheart' and she gave him a peck on the forehead as she exited the room to where her wonderful husband was waiting for her.

Sorry if the flashback went on for a while. I know Carole wasn't in it that much but I felt it was important for everyone to see how they actually managed to get in there. I hope to have another chapter up soon although any ideas would be most appreciated as I am sort of stuck and need a couple of filler chapters before I can continue with where I want this story to go.

**Thank you and please review,**

**MissHol xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, remember please review and here is the next chapter for you all. Thanks for your continued support as it is what keeps me writing. So here you go…

P.S – I do not own Glee or any of its characters

A couple of weeks had passed since Blaine had been completely discharged from hospital trips and about a month since he had turned up on Kurt's doorstep. It was now the start of the summer holidays and all 3 boys were starting to get bored especially Blaine.

They had decided that it would be best for Blaine to just stay off school for the last two weeks of term and he had only been back to see all the Warblers one final time when him and Kurt had gone to clean out their dorm rooms seeing as both of them would be transferring back to McKinley when they started their senior year in the fall.

The summer seemed to be dragging already and they had another 6 weeks to kill. Finn, Kurt and Blaine had already done all the summer activities they could think of. Mucking about in the public pool, (Kurt refused until Finn 'accidentally pushed' him in) basketball games in the drive (Kurt quickly volunteering to referee) and barbeques with the rest of the New Directions (Kurt's idea to make Blaine feel more included).

And even though Blaine appreciated all of it there was still one thing getting him down. And that was that he missed the Warblers. The New Directions were great but he had grown up in the past couple of years being around the guys and they were as much his family as were the Hummel-Hudson clan.

However he kept this information to himself, not even letting Kurt know what was bothering him and that was starting to worry his boyfriend who could not figure out for the life of him what was wrong with Blaine.

And that was what led to a talk one evening between Kurt and Carole whilst cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Finn had gone back to playing online games with Puck, Burt and Blaine had gone out to work on the car that they had gone out and bought for Blaine so they he didn't have to rely on Kurt and Finn to drive him everywhere.

It was Carole that spoke first.

'What's the matter sweetheart, you seem quite down in yourself?'

'It's just…Blaine. Even though he seems quite happy to be around the New Directions whenever they are here I can't help but feel that he really misses the Warblers.'

'Why do you think that sweetie?' Carole came to sit down at the table across from Kurt.

'He has this expression on his face that although he enjoys the others company he feels…almost afraid that if he speaks that he will say something wrong or offend somebody. It's as if doesn't feel comfortable being himself or that the others will judge him for being himself.'

'But they wouldn't, would they?' Carole asked. She knew all of the New Directions and didn't think that any of them would be the type to judge the newbie.

'No of course not but I can sympathize with him. That is exactly how I felt the majority of the time around the Warblers. Not so much in the dorms but mainly in the Warbler Hall. They were such a tight knit group that didn't really broaden their horizon and I sort of felt out of place. And the New Directions are even closer, to Blaine all that the others see him as is Kurt's boyfriend.

'Hasn't he heard off the Warblers at all since summer break started?'

'No, that's the problem, the last time that he saw any of them is when we had to go and clear out our dorm rooms. The problem is that I get the impression that the Warblers all go their own ways during summer break. Many spend time with their families that they don't often see and travel abroad to Europe mainly to relax after all the stress from school.' Kurt explained.

'Well why don't you help Blaine out a bit?' said Carole a plan formulating in her head already.

'How?' asked Kurt, confused as to what Carole was proposing.

'Well why don't you get on Facebook, see how many of the Warblers are in the area and why don't we hold a barbeque for them all and they can then all sleepover. Gives Blaine a chance to be himself and to let him know that all of those boys won't forget about him or stop caring just because he has had to transfer. And I promise no New Directions, except maybe Finn but I can get him to sleep over at Puck's.'

Kurt's face lit up in excitement at this prospect.

'That is an excellent idea, I will get onto it straight away.' And with that he ran up the stairs, slightly tripping in the process, keen to cheer up his boyfriend.

Well, glad to be of service thought Carole as she went to into the living room to watch a new episode of Desperate Housewives.

*****GLEE*****

By the weekend Kurt had managed to get hold of a few of the main Warbler conspirators who were closest to Blaine during his time at Dalton through Facebook and all were excited at the prospect of a party and the chance to see Blaine again. Who had no idea of what was being planned for him.

Kurt and Carole had decided to keep it as a surprise from Blaine to make it extra special and nobody had let the cat out of the bag throughout the entire week. Mainly because Finn hadn't been told as although he had a heart of gold, he wasn't all the best at keeping secrets, even if he didn't mean to tell.

All Finn knew was that for Saturday he was to stay over at Puck's, which of course he didn't mind seeing as Puck always seemed to have the latest Xbox games, although Finn couldn't quite figure out how he managed to afford them all.

*******GLEE*******

Saturday came and everyone in the Hudson-Hummel household woke up to bright sunshine blasting through the windows and the rooms stifling from the heat that was already starting to build up from outside. All in all it looked like it was going to be a splendid summer's day, which pleased Kurt no end. I mean how was he supposed to have coped with a load of rambunctious teenage boys running around the house if it had been too wet to have a barbeque!

Blaine had been cooped in his room all day, totally bored and not looking forward to the concept of spending another day hanging out with the ND gang. Sure he was grateful that they had accepted him and made him feel welcome, it was just that they weren't the Warblers and he somehow felt like he didn't quite fit in. Well, not yet anyway.

So Blaine had resorted to staying in his room today and attempting to try and compose a new song on his guitar which he hadn't been able to do for ages.

Luckily for Kurt, Burt and Carole it gave them a chance to organize all the stuff that they needed in the garden. By lunchtime everything was just about ready when the doorbell rang.

Blaine looked up from his music sheets scattered all over the floor as the doorbell rang.

Who could that be? Blaine thought to himself. None of the ND gang ever rang the bell; he had quickly learnt that the Hudson-Hummel household was like a shopping mall. People constantly walked in and out of there at their own leisure as he had experienced when Puck walked in on him in the shower. An embarrassing experience for both of them that they had not spoken of since.

Shuddering at the thought Blaine went back to his music as he assumed it would just be one of those stupid salespeople that would take up loads of your time for something you didn't want. Usually during the middle of a football game. He left his thoughts to go back to studying on how to work out the chorus of the song.

Little did Blaine know that some of his very best friends had just crept through the front door. Kurt had opened the door to a few grinning Warblers that could make it to the event.

'Hey guys glad you could make it, come in but keep it down, Blaine is in his room and we can't have him knowing you guys are here until you have all unpacked.' Kurt explained in a whisper.

'I think we can do that, can't we boys?' Wes asked the boys behind him who all nodded in mutual agreement.

'Well let me lead you into the garden to meet my parents and just dump your stuff in the corner of the living room as we pass.'

As they approached the garden Burt and Carole turned around to look at the row of boys in front of them, dressed in casual clothes for once.

'Carole, Dad these are some of the Warblers and Blaine's closest friends. From left to right we have Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent and Thad.'

All of the boys shook hands with Burt and kissed Carole on the cheek and thanked them for their hospitality. Both Burt and Carole were shocked at how adult teenage boys could sound but then they suddenly remembered that their parents could afford to send them to Dalton with no worries so had a vague idea as to the upbringing that these boys in front of them must have had.

'Boys that's completely fine, we are honestly just so grateful that you could come and are willing to come spend some time with Blaine. None of this has been easy on him and although he won't say we can tell that he really misses you all.' Carole said to them all.

'It's no problem at all Mrs Hummel, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we love Blaine to bits and will do anything to cheer him up. So when do we get to see Blaine?' Wes replied.

'I will go and get him for you now boys, why don't you all go and gather around the BBQ and get ready to surprise him.' Carole said over her shoulder as she proceeded towards the house.

As she headed up the stairs to Blaine's room she stopped in hers to collect a tie from Burt's wardrobe. This was at Kurt's insistence, who was adamant that Blaine's eyes must be covered whilst being brought out into the garden.

With slight hesitation Carole knocked on Blaine's door. He had been locked in there all day and Carole had a feeling that it would be hard to drag him out. This was the main reason why they had all chosen Carole for this task as she was the only person that Blaine could never say no to.

After a moment she heard a guitar being placed down and the door opened slightly. Blaine appeared in the doorway, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and his air still in its unruly curls even though he had attempted to tame it. In Carole's opinion he looked like he could not be bothered with much today. Carole almost felt sorry for the boy and didn't have the heart to interrupt him but she knew she had to and deep down she knew it would do Blaine some good.

'Hey Blaine, listen could you come down to the garden with me for a few minutes please? I need some help moving a couple of heavy things at the bottom and I can't seem to find the others.' Carole asked making sure she laid it on thickly so that he would feel too guilty to say no.

'Oh of course Carole. I'm glad you asked. I would feel terrible if you had hurt yourself because no-one had helped you.' commented Blaine heading towards the stairs.

Carole's heartstrings pulled a little bit at how strongly protective and caring Blaine was of her. But she had to quickly shake her thoughts and catch up with Blaine

As they hit the bottom of the stairs Carole turned round to face Blaine. 7

'Now please don't be mad Blaine but I need to do this.' Carole said regretfully as she reached for the tie and brought it up and around his eyes.

'Wh-what are you doing Carole. I thought we were moving things in the garden?' Blaine asked the sound of confusion evident in his voice.

'It's OK, it's nothing bad, just a little surprise to cheer you up in the garden.'

Blaine sighed in reluctance but agreed.

'OK but please don't leave me or let me fall,' he whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

'Of course not Blaine I would never do that. Now come on let's go outside so you can have this surprise.

They headed out into the garden which to Blaine was complete silence but to Carole she could see a line of teenage boys all with big smirks on their faces.

'Right Blaine, we are here, hope you like it.' Carole said trying not to laugh as she moved the tie. As soon as it was released, Blaine had to blink his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight however he could make out a line of male figures. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on all he heard was a mixture of voices shouting 'SURPRISE!'

Slowly his eyes finally opened and in front of him all he could see was a line of the Warblers.

'Hey Blaine how you doing' Wes asked.

And as Blaine ran into Wes's arms like a son would do to his father and from that moment Kurt knew that all the hard work that he had done for the past week was worth it.


End file.
